blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep.6-Meet Jennette!
Shred:My girfriend's coming over... Eva: You have a girl friend?!?! {C {C Jennette:*walks in* Shred? Shred:Jennette? Jennette:Shred.... Shred:Jennette... Eva: *Walks Upstairs* Bluray: *Walks To Kitchen To Leave them alone* Shred:Eh? Jennette:We must've scared them! Bluray and Eva *From There Locations* -_- This is so akward... Isaiah's Spirit:Revive me. Bluray: ! Isaiah YOU DIED!?!??! HOW CAN I REVIVE UYOU THIS IS THE SECOND TIME! Isaiah:You can. And take a wild guess who killed me. -.- Bluray: ...A Villain! Isaiah:EVA. Isaiah:*facepalm* Bluray: Whatever, how do I bring you back and why not ask Axel you hate me? Isaiah:That's Erik and Richard. Just use the dragon balls. Bluray: Ok... Hey Shred I'am leaving *Walks Out Back Door* Shred:...Okay. Jennette:Bye! Bluray: *Starts Looking For Dragon Balls* O.O' (LATER) Isaiah:When I'm revived, you're dead. Bluray: Why? Are you gonna kill me or am I just gonna die? Isaiah:NOT YOU. (aFTERWARDS) Bluray: OK.... I wish Zaya back to life! Shenron: Why not *Brings Back* Isaiah:*throws Eva out the window* AND STAY OUT YOU WHORE! Eva: *Flips On Ground Outside* Oh your back, ok see ya Isaiah... Isaiah:FUCK YOU! Eva: Ok whatever *Teleports Away* Bluray: ...I think I'am gonna go now... *Walks Downstairs Sees Shred just Waiting there and leave sout back* Isaiah:Me too? *follows Bluray* Bluray: *Doesn't Notice Isaiah* I wonder who that Jennette was...Oh well I guess 'll go meet up with Yipper and Annie! Isaiah:... Shred:Later... Jennette:Bye! Isaiah:*walks back in* Bluray: He was... Oh well... Axel: *Sleeping on couch* Isaiah:Where's Kris? Axel: *Starts Waking Up* I don't know... Isaiah:*throws a rock at Eva saying she can come back*Tee hee. Jason:What the f**k are you doing?! Eva: Ow what was that? Isaiah:... YOU CAN COME BACK! Jason:SHUT UP! Eva: Nah, thanks I just came up with A great idea. Isaiah:*runs to here*Okay, live on the streets you whore. Eva: Isaiah, why do you do this? Isaiah:Because you murdered me. Eva: No not this crap right now everything why do you and your family act like this it's only that one guy! You guys stay together but when it comes o others you just seem to take the position as the superior one and I for one am sick of it. Juts cause some one doesn't do as you say you hit them. I just can't stay around with you guys any more... *Teleports Way* Isaiah:That's on her if she doesn't want to live here. She'll be crawling back to us soon.*walks back in* Axel: So now what Isaiah:Taunt her when she comes back? Axel: Okay.....I'am gonna go get some fresh air. Isaiah:Fine by me. Bluray: *Comes Back* Isaiah:Ello. Bluray: Hi. Isaiah:..Eva is butthurt. Bluray: Ok... Isaiah:She left. Bluray: It's ok she'll come back. Isaiah:Exactly. If she doesn't, she's not going to be allowed back in. Bluray: Ok... Shred:... Bluray: This got akward for me so I'am going to leave now *Wlaks Out Door* Axel: *Watches TV* Isaiah:Later. Bluray: Okay. Isaiah:...*runs around the yard* Bluray: ... Isaiah:What. Bluray: Oh nothing. Isaiah:Alright, then. Bluray: *Leaves* Isaiah:... Isaiah:Where's she? Aleah: *Walks By* Hello, my name is Aleah The Fox. Have you seen a Black haired Boy with this one Long Bang? Isaiah:Yes. Aleah: You know Bluray? Isaiah:Yes, what of him? Shred:... Aleah: I was suppose to meet him along with my other Friends. Anyway I can go find this girl your looking for. Who is she? Isaiah:Eva. Aleah: oh yeah. Bluray told me about her! Follow me! Isaiah:Okay.... Aleah: *Takes Him To Eva's House and Knocks On DOor* Hello Eva: Hi Aleah! *Sees Isaiah* ... Isaiah:Fuck you. *walks back inside* (Back Inside where?) (His house.) (Oh Ok) Aleah: Wow, he fould you just to do that. I think he likes you. Eva: Nah, not really he just likes trying to rape me. Aleah: ? Eva: Don't ask. Well i'll see ya. Isaiah:*runs back outside* Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU! *takes out RPG* Eva: AH! *Chaos Controls Away* Aleah: I'am gonna assume your going after her. Isaiah:No, it's not worth it, I'm gonna shoot her when she gets back. Aleah: Waht happened betwween you to? Bluray told me you were good friends. Isaiah:*sighs* And when she said I "RAPED" her, I didn't. So while she was sleeping, I stuck my **** in her ass, and she woke up and I ran out. Then she found out it was ''ME,''so then she chased me with her katana.Then she had a Monster Truck and destroyed the neighborhood. Aleah: Not the best choice of things to do, but I'am no expert. I think you should go talk to her instead of filling her with lead. That's what i'd do with Bl--Some one I liked. Isaiah:She'd ignore me like earlier- it's no use. Aleah: Well it alaways worth a try *Leaves* See ya. Isaiah:...*sighs* Axel: hey, Isaiah what happened? Isaiah:A bitch happened. Axel: What do you mean? Isaiah:EVA. Axel: Oh... Isaiah:I wish I never met her. Axel: She was too sensetive about the "rape" thing....But i don't really think this is-- *Knocks On Door* Isaiah:Eh? Eva: Hye guys so I was wondering... Isaiah:Yeah?*grins* Bluray: ...Bored....Will someone shut the door? Isaiah:Why? Can't you? Bluray: Why not? *Shuts The Door* Isaiah:...EXACTLY. Bluray: Ok... Shred:... Bluray: *Sits Back Down* Isaiah:I wonder when Eva will come back. Axel: Who knows... Isaiah:She will. *takes out her Katana*' Axel: Uh... *Steps Back* Isaiah:What? Eva: Oh nothing I just thought of something. Isaiah:I have your katana, come back to us. Eva: I don't care about it. Keep it. Isaiah:TO HELL WITH YOU. Eva: Bye then... *Leaves* Axel: ... Isaiah:I hate her. Axel: K then. Isaiah: >:( Axel: *Sits Down* Isaiah:...She'll never get this baby back... *looks at her katana* Axel: ... (Scene Change Anyone?) (J`ES) (YAY! JUST WHAT WAS NEEDED!) Bapwoo:KPHOAiohodehiowhahzEIOWHIsBIOARIOHIOJOSDSBU*ER *Explodes* Isaiah:... Axel: Do you know that troll guy? Isaiah:Yes. Ask Jason about him. The guy under the recliner chair. Axel: Well, I don't really care. Mostly due to the fact he's dead. ???:*knocks on Isaiah's Door* Isaiah:BANZAI!!! WAZZUUPPPP??? Banzai:YO! HOW YOU DOIN'? Isaiah:FO SHIZZLE MY NIZZLE! Banzai:YEE, NIGGA Isaiah:Okay, forget about everything that just happened, Axel. Axel: What happened? Bluray: Good apple. XD Isaiah:*facepalm* Banzai:... Axel: *Walks Away* Bluray: ... Isaiah:... Bluray: I should go now *Runs Away* Banzai:...*walks off* THE END, MOTHERF*CKARZ Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays Category:Isaiah's Continuity